


Our happily ever after or as good as you can get being a hunter

by Fallenangelknight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Fix-It, M/M, Post-Finale, Season/Series 15, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelknight/pseuds/Fallenangelknight
Summary: So we can all agree that the final was kind of crap and Dean deserved better along with Cas. So here's my fix it fanfiction. .
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Our happily ever after or as good as you can get being a hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Half of it is the same as the episode but I change it as far as the ending I don't own supernatural I'm just a fan that wanted to put my own spin on the finale.

Dean POV.  
I remember crying and holding Sam begging him to say it was okay and then nothing. And that instance I appeared in the middle of a forest with trees and clear Blue skies and sunlight.   
No one's POV.   
"At least I made it to heaven." He said looking at the sky the trees all of it in awe.   
" Yep" he here's and quickly turns around to find Bobby sitting on the porch of a shack house.   
" What memories is this?" Dean asked remembering his first trip to heaven.   
"It ain't a memory ijiot" Bobby states.   
" Yea it is. Cuz last I heard you you were in heaven's lock up" Dean says walking on the porch towards the chair next to Bobby taking a seat.   
"Was now I'm not. That kid is yours before he went wherever made some changes here. Busted my ass out and then he well he set some things right.Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It's what it always should have been. Everyone happy. Everyone together. Rufus lives about five miles that way. With Aretha. Thought she'd have better taste. And your mom and dad they got to place over Yonder. It ain't just heaven Dean it's the heaven you deserve and we've been waiting for you. " Bobby explained then open to cooler handing Dean a beer. Who looked amazed.   
" So Jack did all that? " Dean asked taking a glace around.   
" Well Cas helped" Bobby states. And Dean took a short breath in at that statement. Remembering Cass's last words and confession.   
" Cas is here? " Dean ask his voice shaking slightly.   
"I think you should probably talk to him yourself" Bobby states and in an instant he's gone the shack is gone and Dean standing in a barn.   
This ..this is where...." Dean say trailing off slightly shaken.   
" Where you met me for the first time. Hello Dean." Dean here's behind him. Dean freezes recognizing the voice but unable to believe it's them. He whips around to find Cas standing there in his trench coat.   
"How?" Asks Dean still unable to believe that Cas was actually there.   
" Jack. He went to the empty and asked for me back in exchange for eternal sleep and quiet." Cas states walking towards Dean. Dean frozen where he was stood there till Cas stood right in front of him.   
" Cas I.I ... " Dean said unable to say what he wanted to tell the angel.   
" I know Dean you don't have to say it. " Cas says with a smile. Dean reaches out and grabs Cas's hand in his linking there fingers together. Dean smiles at Cas who smiled right back.   
" Let's go." Cas says and the barn disappears and Baby appears along with a road and with the flutter of some wings Dean, Cass and Baby hit the road. And drove till it was time for Sammy to join them.


End file.
